


He's Gone

by miss_sexbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Death, F/M, Loss, Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone.<br/>He wasn't coming back. <br/>Her love, her life, her everything.<br/>It was stripped away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is just about Suzy dealing w/ the death of Arin im sorry i didnt mean to do this

           When he was there, everyday was bright. It was blissful, amazing, perfect. She would fall asleep in his arms every night. His voice was the first thing she would hear every morning. The last thing she heard before she went to sleep. He was perfect, so, so perfect, and she didn’t want anyone else.

            But he was gone.

            And he was never coming back.

            And in just one day, her whole life came crashing down on her. It was like a piece of everyday had been ripped away, something that belonged was no longer there. He was her support, her love, her life.

            And now she had nothing.

            She wanted him there _so badly._ The pillows, the closet, the sheets all smelled of him for months. He was gone but part of him still lingered. It didn’t help. It made her feel worse. Why did she feel so guilty for it?

            She hated the man who did it. He didn’t have to speed through that intersection. He didn’t have to hit Arin. He didn’t have to kill him.

            He didn’t have to ruin her life.

            Arin was gone. It took her days, weeks, months to fully realize. He was never coming back. No matter what. She would never see him again. What was everything to her once was nothing now.

            The nights that she spent clawing and sobbing into her pillow, all she wanted was for him to put his arms around her and whisper assurances to her. She heaved and choked on each cry, her mascara staining her face and blankets, and her face blotched red.

            She swore she could hear him snoring some mornings. She was only half awake but frozen, lying in bed, believing the heap of pillows in his place was really him. Was that a mumble of her name? Was he there again? Was that Arin talking?

            But it couldn’t be.

            And it never would be.

            Barry spent three whole months with her. He slept in the guest room, made her every meal, helped her get through every day. She was so numb to the world. She couldn’t do any tasks on her own.

            And everyone else was sad too. At his funeral they held Suzy’s hand and cried along with her. Danny, who was always bright and smiling, kept his head down and didn’t murmur a word. Ross, who always joked, cried silently into Holly’s neck. Barry, who was normally quiet, didn’t hide his crying as he held on to Suzy.

            And Suzy was dull. She didn’t know what to do. She still wanted to believe that everything was a dream. She wanted to wake up from this horrible, aching nightmare and be with Arin again.

            Two years later she realized that she would never love anyone again.

            They had lost a best friend, but Suzy.

            She had lost the love of her life.

         

**Author's Note:**

> agha aghagahag im gonna cry pls comment feedback


End file.
